Dazed in the Maze/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twenty-third episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. PROLOGUE 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. EDGE OF FOREST - AFTERNOON' Next to a large forest is a pavilion. PENELOPE is sitting in the pavilion making a new tapestry. TELEMACHUS can be heard under in an opening of a dense forest, thrashing the leaves aside. '' '''Telemachus:' (O.S., exertion) Ahh ehh hhuh hhu! TELEMACHUS comes bursting out the dense, dark woods, obviously happy to be out in the safe sunshine again! Telemachus: (cont'd, was scared/now relieved) Whew! I thought I'd never find my way out of that wood! Is working at her loom, in a clearing (or the gazebo) near the edge of the forest. In this angle, we can't see what she's weaving. She smiles over to her son and beckons to him. Penelope: (gently/amused) Hahaha. Sometimes you just have to keep going! Telemachus joins her, looking at what she's weaving. Telemachus: (taking it seriously) Your right! That's exactly how I got out. I kept on putting one foot in front of the other! (pensive sigh) Hmmm.... CUT TO: The image of the Minotaur, looming in the shadows of a labyrinthine maze. Telemachus: (cont'd, wondering) Do you think DAD ever loses his way? Penelope: (seriously) Yes! But like you he just keeps on going. DISSOLVE TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. OCEAN NEAR SHORE - DAY' The Companions' ship is caught in the current, forced to thread its way amid dangerous, up thrusting rocks... amid a thick, thick coastal fog. Ulysses is at the helm, Dates is lookout, in the prow, while the others look on anxiously. Dates: (worried) Oh! I don't know why, but this maze of rocks looks familiar! (shouting commands) HARD TO STARBOARD! Ulysses: (a little worried) Are you sure? (heaves the helm) Huhmm! WATERLINE ANGLE Causing the ship to heel over to starboard, so it just clears another sharp, up thrusting rock! Dates, Philo, Titan, Nisa & Diomedes: (O.S., scared screams) Hoho hoh.... As the ship edges against the rock the crew members are startles. Dates, Titan, Nisa & Diomedes: (scared screams) Uuuuh hoooooh.... Philo: (frightened) Hoho huhoh... DATES is looking ahead intently, eyes alight with sudden certainty. Dates: (yelling with certainty) NOW PORT, HARD TO PORT! Philo: (hysterically) Hohoho... Ulysses: (unsure) I can't see a thing! Peering into the fog, he frowns. Dates: (pushy/insisting) JUST DO IT! ULYSSES does, he steers to port. Ulysses: (steering efforts) Huehm. And, as the prow of the ship turns to the left, we suddenly see a razor sharp rock, concealed by the fog, breaking the water just in front of where the prow would have been, had it not turned! ULYSSES smiles and nods. Ulysses: (cont'd, rejoices) Good call, Captain! (mockingly) Was that just a lucky guess...? DATES turns back towards the others, shaking his head. Dates: (very worried and unhappy) Oh no, hah, I now know exactly where we are! Ulysses: (pensively) Hmm... Nisa now standing next to Dates. Nisa: (insisting) Exactly WHERE? Dates: (with energy) My home island of CRETE! He hahah! Suddenly there is a voice from the mist. Cretan Coast Guard: (O.S., megaphone enhanced) FOREIGN VESSEL! Dates: (disturbed reaction) Heh? Cretan Coast Guard: (O.S., megaphone enhanced) HEAVE TO AND PREPARE TO BE BOARDED! The Crew are all startled. Zephyr: (startled) Huh-uh? Philo: (trembling, scared) Hoho hohohe! Suddenly, a Cretan "coast guard" vessel pulls up alongside. A SAILOR starts to climb aboard... moves to take the helm. Cretan Coast Guard: (friendly) Welcome. I'm your pilot. I will guide you to shore. Ulysses: (impressed) Please, be my guest. Then moves to join Dates. Ulysses: (cont'd, inquiring, to Dates) Dates, why aren't you glad to be home? Dates looks guilty and miserable. Dates: (guilty) I... had a shipwreck and lost a cargo belonging to King Tauros. Ulysses nods understandingly. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'INSERT MEMORY - DATES' Dates recalls himself back into his memory of the shipwreck. He tries to navigate his ship through a stormy sea. Dates: (screaming) Huah huah. After the storm is over DATES is crawling onto a beach. The ship is wrecked at the reefs. CUT BACK TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. OCEAN NEAR SHORE - DAY' ULYSSES stands beside DATES. Ulysses: (calmly and caringly) And you've never been back since? Dates grins miserably. Dates: (depressed) No! That's why I did away with the beard. If anyone here recognizes me I'm a GONER! Ulysses points to his chin. Ulysses: (gently) What about THAT then? Dates: (confessing) Ehm! Deep down inside I'm still a Cretan. I couldn't bring myself to shave it right off. Ulysses puts his hand on Dates' shoulder. Ulysses: (comforting) Hhmm! I can understand THAT my friend. POSEIDON pokes his head up from the water, smiling nastily, looking at the two ships in the horizon. Poseidon: (deviously) Errr! Why, Dates, that's quite a dilemma you're in THERE. Please don't mind me, if I make your predicament even MORE of a sticky one. With that, he ducks back down beneath the surface of the waves, as the ship finally breaks free of the fog and... ANGLE WIDENS impressively to reveal the ISLAND OF CRETE. Our view is of the shore side cliff. Like a wedding cake, there's a "second tier" of cliffs, set back from the edge of the "first tier cliff"... with an impressive 3 part opening in its face, that leads into a cavern-like space within. (This is the entry into the famous Labyrinth, or Maze). To one side of the opening to the Labyrinth is the Bull Arena. And, on top of the second tier is the PALACE OF KNOSSOS, with a stone staircase leading up to it from below. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'INT. PALACE OF KNOSSOS - DAY' Poseidon now reappears in the waters of a fountain in the THRONE ROOM of the Palace! As he RISES out of the water, WIDEN ANGLE to include KING TAUROS, sitting on his massive throne. NOTE: Tauros is the MINOTAUR of legend, half-man, half-bull. Even bigger than Titan. His horns are magnificent, but it's his scraggly beard that he's most sensitive about. A barber is giving him a haircut and polishing his horns. Barber: (humming) Hmm mm hh hhm m mmm! Poseidon: (O.S., attracting attention) Psst! King Tauros: (startled) Huh?! Tauros REACTS, then smiles, as he rises. Poseidon appears from the fountain. Poseidon: (respectfully) King Tauros! King Tauros: (welcoming) Ah, Poseidon! What ill winds bring you here? Poseidon: (maliciously) I fear it's not a social call. A band of spies, working for your worst enemy, have come to gather information for an invasion! Tauros scowls, strokes his beard, and thinks. King Tauros: (pensively) Heh? King Peloponnesus? He has dared to send SPIES! Poseidon: (intriguing) If I were you I would amuse myself at their expense for a while and then, naturally, eliminate them! Hhrrmmm... With that, he melts back into the fountain and disappears. King Tauros chuckles to himself, he has foiled his enemies plans. King Tauros: (pensively) Hmmm! The main door opens and a HERALD announces the new arrivals. As he does, each of them steps forward, and bows in turn. Herald: (announcing) Your Majesty, King Tauros! I present the new arrivals! Ulysses. Nisa and her Owl. Diomedes, Zephyr, Titan. Titan sees King Tauros and sees his horns, he is stunned. Titan: (surprised) Huhmm? KING TAUROS scowls as he sees Titan... King Tauros: (stunned) Heh? KING TAUROS strokes his horns. King Tauros: (cont'd, unsure reaction) Houw... And now DATES, looking very nervous and suspicious, playing nervously with his beard, enters. Herald: (announcing, then inquiring to Dates) AND...Eh, what do you say your name is? Dates: (reflecting) Eh, Date...Ehm...Chruchru...Ehm, Tesda. Eheh. Yes, eh-eh-eh, Tesda is my name, heh. KING TAUROS looks on with amazement, he then whispers to his BARBER. King Tauros: (whispering, to the barber) He-hmm? I don't like the look of that Tesda. Nor the one with the horns! I BET they're fake. (falsely, emphatically and, aloud) Welcome, my dear guests! Your presence here is a great joy for my kingdom, we are much honoured. Nisa: (suspiciously, to Ulysses) Layin' it on a little thick, wouldn't you say? King Tauros: (false friendly) I'm just on my way out to the Bull Arena. Perhaps you'd like to join me? Dates: (startled reaction) Oh?! Ulysses: (pensively) Eh-hmm! KING TAUROS smiling face is none-the-less filled with menace... King Tauros: (insisting) Well? ULYSSES smiles back... as Dates gulps. Ulysses: (charmingly) We'd be delighted. Dates: (going crazy) Huh... King Tauros: (pleased with himself) Hmmm! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. STADIUM - DAY' On the level below the palace, at the edge of the cliff, not far from the entrance to the Labyrinth. A smaller Greek precursor to Rome's Coliseum. TAUROS leads our heroes to their front row seats. King Tauros: (friendly, to Dates) Please, Tesda, won't you sit down? DATES is still covering his beard, afraid to be recognized. TAUROS forces him to sit down. Dates: Ehm... Actually, ehm...I was going to sit o-v-e-r...here! King Tauros: (pushing Dates, effort) Uhom. Dates: (being pushed) Uuh! While on the stadium, a BOY, prepares to perform. King Tauros: (proudly) Bull-dancing is our national sport and this young man is one of our BEST! KING TAUROS turn to DATES. King Tauros: (cont'd, pensively, to Dates) Hmmm...If your goaty was any bigger.. Dates: (feeling trapped) Ho-heh... King Tauros: (suspiciously) ...one would almost say you were Cretan, dear Tesda. KING TAUROS plucks a hair from DATES beard and examines it. Dates: (painful sigh) Eh! King Tauros: (self-pompously) Hmmm. A real man should always possess a fine beard like my own. Meanwhile, down in the arena, one of the bulls is charging the boy dancer. He gracefully grabs its horns and somersaults over its head, onto its back! Boy Dancer: (jumping efforts) Huhe... Nisa: (enjoying herself) YEAH! WOW! Owl: (excited hoots) Huh huh huh... Nisa: (enthusiastically) I love this game! WIDEN ANGLE to reveal Tauros, nodding, a sly smile on his lips. Boy Dancer: (jumping effort) Huh-heh. King Tauros: (warmly) You see its a national custom that favoured guests, such as yourselves, (becoming threatening) ...try their hand with our bulls. DISSOLVE TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. STADIUM - DAY (LATER)' All of our heroes are down on the floor, with King Tauros urging them forward. PHILO looks up at him. Philo: (desperately) Sire, I would be delighted to dance, but... KING TAUROS glares at him. King Tauros: (encouraging) I am sure you will perform outstandingly! Nisa: (excited) Cheer up, Philo,.. Philo: (depressed groan) Uhm... Nisa: (excited) ...it's gonna be fun! TITAN grins. Titan: (excited) Yeah! Lots of fun, heh! A wooden gate opens. POV of BULL entering the arena, seeing the group of the COMPANIONS standing in the middle. Nisa: (provoking the Bull) Hm-huh! Nisa is ready! The bull charges. As Nisa vaults gracefully onto the bull's back, spinning in mid-air so she's facing forward as she lands! Nisa: (cont'd, jumping, landing) Ohoho! ... Ha! King Tauros: (unsatisfied growl) Aahhrrrr! Nisa: (joyously) Yeah, heh hey!! Nisa somersaults off the Bull and lands gently, she bows. Nisa: (cont'd, jumping, landing, bowing) Hoh-Ha! ...Taa-Daa! Owl: (applauding hoots) Huh huh huh... Nisa's companions clap hands. Dates: (impressed laugh) Hahah hahaa! Philo: (laughing) Hihihi... Diomedes: (excited) Wonderful, Nisa! NISA has jumped up to the viewing stand where KING TAUROS is. Nisa: (still happy) WOW! King Tauros, that's what I call FUN! King Tauros: (playing along) Bravo! I must say you have quiet a gift for the sport not bad for a spi-...for a foreigner! Diomedes: (excited) Now it's my turn! Ulysses appears behind Diomedes. The bull is already starting to charge... Ulysses: (diplomatically) Maybe you should let ME go first? Diomedes shakes his head... Diomedes: (stubbornly) Nonsense! But as he takes a step forward and grabs the bull's horns. The bull TOSSES his head, so Diomedes goes flying... to sprawl across the bull's back, hanging onto his tail! Diomedes: (cont'd, yelling, thrown into air) WAHH! Uh... Owl: (shocked) Huh huh... Diomedes: (scared yells) HUAH HAH HAH HUAH... Starting to enjoy himself. King Tauros: (pleased) Now that's, more like it! Diomedes: (still yelling) HAHAA.... TITAN appears, ready to fight. Titan: (with pleasure) Hmmm! This one mine! Titan charges with his horns town towards the charging bull. Diomedes: (O.S., still yelling) HAHAHHA....HUUAAAAHHH... Titan: (charging, running) Huuuaaarrghh.... Titan and the Bull collide, there is a large explosion of dust. When all has settle we can see the bull crumpled in a heap and Titan reveling in his muscles. Diomedes mean while has been thrown to the ground. Diomedes: (O.S., thrown into the air) WUHAH! Titan: (triumphant growl) Hhhuurrghh Hhooorghh heerrgh... Diomedes: (O.S./ then in, flying through the air, then landing) Waaaaaahhhh....Uhh! The wooden gate opens again and another BULL comes out. This bull chases Philo and Dates around the Arena. Philo & Dates: (trying to escape, scared) Help! Hohuho...Help....WAAAHH! Ulysses: (courageously) Don't worry men! I've got it under control! ULYSSES grabs a coil of rope off a hook on the side of the arena. King Tauros: (wondering) Hmm? ULYSSES knots a loop, and whirls it around... Ulysses: (whirling efforts) Huheh heh heh... As Philo and Zephyr still run in the stadium, with the bull charging out after them! Philo & Dates: (scared yells) WUUUAAHHH! Catching this bull by the tail! However, when Ulysses tries to pull the rope taut...He's dragged along after the bull (skidding on his heels)... Ulysses: (skidding along) Huh! Ulysses is pulling himself up closer and closer (as he continues to "water ski" behind. The Bull pulling Ulysses weaves through dome roman pillars, Ulysses uses this to make the rope shorter and bring him around behind the Bull where he can wrestle the bull to the ground using the Bulls horns. Ulysses stand there victorious. His companions cheer him. Dates: (impressed laugh) Hahah hahaa! Philo: (laughing) Hihihi... King Tauros: (disappointed growl) Grrrrr! Diomedes is crawling on his hands and feet. Diomedes: (crawling on his fours) Huh heh huh hah.... Ulysses: (victoriously, to King Tauros) I think we've fulfilled the requirements for being good guests, don't you? Diomedes: (exhausted) Uh! Quite SO! KING TAUROS takes back on his hospitality act. Although a little rougher. King Tauros: (falsely friendly) BRAVO! You have proved your worth, now I owe you a favour. Ulysses: (requesting) King Tauros! What we want more than anything, is to get back to Ithaca. King Tauros: (promising) So be it! I shall help you get back home. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. BULL ARENA / INSIDE THE RING - DAY' There for the benefit of the bulls is a water fountain, should they become thirsty. Poseidon pokes his head out, watching, disgusted, at the proceedings. Poseidon: (deviously) I'm afraid your wrong there Ulysses, on this island the only good guest is a dead guest! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. ENTRANCE TO MAZE - DAY' The three cliff-face openings to the Maze (framed by impressive carvings of "Cretan motifs", such as bulls, double-headed axes, dolphins, goddesses holding snakes in their hands, whatever). KING TAUROS and the companions stand on a balcony looking on. King Tauros: (proudly) I present you my countries pride and joy. Philo, Titan, Zephyr & Diomedes: (O.S., impressed) Hahoh..hoh.... Nisa: (O.S., worried) Oh-oh. DATES is looking very worried. Dates: (anxiously) Oh no! Anything but the MAZE! King Tauros: (explaining, challenging) At the center of the labyrinth is an oracle, find it and it will show you the way to Ithaca. Ulysses: (diplomatically) Thank you, King Tauros, but.. Philo buts in... Philo: (anxious/rhyming) A maze is amazing to enter, but even more amazing is returning from a mazes' center... King Tauros: (calmly) Your path out will be lead by lengths of golden thread. Just unravel them,...they will take you to the exit. Overhead view of the maze. The Entrance to the Labyrinth. King Tauros: (cont'd, politely) Here is the entrance to the labyrinth. Please do excuse me I cannot accompany you, I have urgent business to attend to. Ulysses: (determined, to the companions) LET'S GO! Zephyr: (anxiously) Which one shall we take? Ulysses: (strategically) If we split up, we're more likely to find that oracle. Zephyr, Dates, come with me! We'll take the left entrance. The rest of you, take the right entrance. (cheerfully and jokingly) Don't loose the thread my friends. TITAN starts walking through the right entrance. Titan: (leading) Follow me! Philo: (anxiously) Wait for US, Titan! The camera stays on the entrance of the maze, viewing the golden tread. CUT TO: KING TAUROS from high on a balcony looking down. King Tauros: (pensively) Hmmm...hoho! CUT TO: POV King Tauros: Overhead view of the maze. Titan: (O.S., commanding) Titan says, we go right! Philo: (O.S., protesting) Without meaning to sound bossy or anything, I say we take a left! CUT TO: KING TAUROS is watching this from high up. He is amused and bursts out in a hearty slightly sinister laugh. King Tauros: (devious laugh, pleased) Mha hahahaa! Excellent, they haven't figured out that it's a TRAP! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. LABYRINTH / RIGHT SIDE ENTRY - DAY' ULYSSES, DATES and ZEPHYR are walking along the high walls. Zephyr: (O.S., worried, little hope) So, you know the way then Dates? Dates: (unsure) Well, actually m-my grandfather helped build this thing, b-but he never actually said anything ab-b-bout...ah... Dates does not finish his sentence. The Owl overhead is hooting as if to show the way it flies straight on. Owl: (concerned hoots) Huh huh.... Ulysses: (pensively) Hmmm! Owl: (calling hoots) Huh huh huh... Ulysses: (understanding the Owl, leading) Hmm-hmmm. WE'RE GOING STRAIGHT ON! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. LABYRINTH / LEFT SIDE ENTRANCE - DAY' PAN: Overview the expanse of the Maze. TITAN, DIOMEDES, PHILO and NISA are lost and bickering about which way to go. Titan, Diomedes, Philo & Nisa: (O.S., exhausted, hopeless groans) Uhahh...Ohhmm...Uhahh... Philo: (insisting, aggressively) I tell you, we should have turned RIGHT! Diomedes: (firmly) As the eldest in this group, I tell you, the right direction is LEFT! Philo: (annoyed) There you go, happy now! As the only poet here I can tell you that... TITAN interrupts him. Titan: (impatient growl) Urrghh, now Titan will decide. We will go...uehh...Left! The Owl suddenly starts hooting to Nisa. Owl: (urgently) Huh-huh huhu huh... (hooting to Nisa) Huh huuh... Nisa: (inspired by the Owl) You can say that again. DISSOLVE TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT./INT. KING TAUROS' CASTLE - DAY' EST. LONG SHOT of KING TAUROS' castle. CUT TO INT: POSEIDON is offending KING TAUROS. Poseidon: (O.S./ Then in, upset) You really think a little stroll in the MAZE is going to be enough to get rid of those wretched spies, YOU are the epitome of inefficiency. King Tauros: (politely and self-confidently) Oh, don't worry about that, I personally had a hand in building that maze, and believe me it has a few surprises in store. Ha ha! Thanks to my oracle their ticket will be ONE WAY! Poseidon: (annoyed, blackmailing) Ohh! I wouldn't be so sure, those spy guys are smarter than they look. Oh, well you have nothing to loose, but your kingdom! Uuaargh... King Tauros: (pensively) Hmmm! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. MAZE/CENTER - DAY' PAN DOWN LONG SHOT of maze, then CUT TO Center of the maze. All the companions have found their way to the center of the maze at the same time. The Owl is leaning on the wall looking proud. Ulysses: (satisfied) Good! I see that everyone is here, now all that we have to do is find that... ULYSSES is interrupted by a sudden earth shake. Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & Philo: (O.S., anxious reactions) Huh whaaaa.... Ulysses: (surprised sigh) Hah... A huge statue emerges from the ground. The statue is of a Bull on a plinth. Philo, Titan & Diomedes: (flabbergasted) Aahh...uhuh...hoh.... Nisa: (amazed) Wow! Some oracle! Only problem is non of us know how to speak Bull language. Philo: (O.S., impressed sighs) Hoh...huh...hah...hmm... Nisa walks towards the Bull, Philo stops Nisa with his hand. Nisa: (surprised) Heh? Philo: (arrogantly) Leave this to me, child. I have a way with Oracles. Philo touches the plinth and the Bull starts to glow. Philo: (cont'd, amazed) Hohoh! Oh! See what I mean?! Nisa is shaking with fear, as a ghost bull appears and moves from the plinth floating in the air, it makes a low dark bull growl. Nisa: (trembling for fear) Ahahahhh..... Philo: (frightened) Wow! Looks like I spoke too soon! Then from the GHOST BULLS nose shoots flames at Philo. Philo: (cont'd, scared yell, escaping) HEELLLP! Philo and the colleges all run out from the center of the maze. Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & Philo: (panicking, escaping) WOOAH, HEELP, AAAAHHH! Owl: (scared hoots) Huh huh huuh.... The GHOST BULL lands on the ground and follows the COMPANIONS into the maze. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. MAZE - DAY' ULYSSES and DATES are running as fast as they can, and running out of breath. Ulysses: (running, breathing efforts) Haha hah.... Dates: (running, breathing efforts) Hehu heh hu.... They stop, DATES holds himself up with the wall. Dates: (cont'd, regretfully, out of breath) Hehu heh. I knew we should never have set foot in this maze. Zephyr catches up. Zephyr: (curiously, catching his breath) Tell me about it. Hueh heh... ULYSSES looks down at the golden thread and sees that it is cut. There is no way out. ULYSSES picks up the end of the thread and examines it. Ulysses: (pensively, understanding) Hm? Hmmm! This is Tauros's doing. WIPE TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. MAZE - DAY' In another part of the maze. NISA is also holding the other threads severed end. NISA looks at Diomedes. Nisa: (clever sigh, understanding) Hm! Diomedes: (panicking, helplessly) Uh! Where to now? The sound of the advancing GHOST BULL tells danger approaching. Nisa: (knowing what will come) Oh-oh! Diomedes: (exhausted sigh) Hoh... Philo is being chased by a GHOST BULL. Comically he has his a comical running posture, where his hands are covering his rear as though to top the heat from burning his behind. Philo: (panicking, running, catching breath) THIS WAY! Uhah uhah.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. MAZE - DAY' ULYSSES, DATES and ZEPHYR very cautiously are trying to find the way out, looking around each corner. They end back at the center. Zephyr & Dates: (O.S., disappointed groan) Uheh.... Ulysses: (O.S., hopelessly) Oh no! ZEPHYR is holding his head down with despair. Zephyr: (desperately) Hoh! That's the third path we've tried! Dates: (helplessly) Some Oracle! Ulysses: (worried) I hope the others are out of the woods. Suddenly they hear the screams of their colleges as Nisa, Diomedes and Philo come running out into the center from one path, chaste by the GHOST BULL. Philo: (O.S., screaming) AAAHHHAAAHHHAAAA.... Nisa: (screaming) HEEELLPP! Philo, Titan & Diomedes: (screaming) HEELP!...AARRGGGHH...HEEELP! Philo & Diomedes: (breathing efforts) Heh heh.... Ulysses: (heroically) You go on! I'll cover you! Ulysses sets an arrow in his bow and fires one at the GHOST BULL. The arrow shoots straight through the GHOST BULL as if through thin air, it hits the wall. CU Ulysses shocked face. Ulysses: (cont'd, shooting efforts) Hueh! (calmly, worried) Huh?! Okay, not so convincing. Pull out , overhead of the GHOST BUll getting ready to charge at Ulysses, all his colleges are hiding behind the Oracle plinth. CU Nisa, her hand touches the plinth. Another GHOST BULL is formed from the Ghost statue and floats down blowing fire from its nose. Nisa, Philo, Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes & Titan: (worried groans) Uuuoohhh.... The first GHOST BULL shoots fire at ULYSSES, he jumps out of the way. Ulysses: (jumping) Hoh! The new GHOST BULL also shoots fire then at NISA, she also runs out the way. Nisa: (panicking) AAAHHAAH! Ulysses: (caringly) You're okay, Nisa? Nisa runs and hides behind Philo. Nisa: (scared) I think so. Philo: (protecting) Why are you so mad at us, you two, WHAT'S YOUR BEEF? Nisa staggering backwards as the GHOST BULLS corner the group, she touches the wall of the Maze. Nisa: (having her vision) Haaah.... FLASH CUT: 'SEQ. 17' 'NISA'S VISION' Nisa sees herself surrounded by flames, she is within an ancient temple. Before her is the Bull statue that is also in the center of the maze. She floats up to the Bull's head. Between the Bull's eyes comes light, She sees a hand, her hand . Then she sees that she is touching the source of light between the Bull's eyes. The flames die down and Nisa lands gently back on the ground. FLASH CUT: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. MAZE CORNER - DAY' Nisa flashes back from her vision into the predicament she is in with her friends. Her eyes wide open she realizes what has to be done to save their lives. Nisa's point of view looking at the Bull Statue. Nisa: (self-confidently) Heh? LOOK! You see the disk between its eyes, we've got to touch it, ...somehow. Overhead Long shot of all the companions, Ulysses, Titan, Diomedes, Philo, Zephyr, Nisa and Dates corners by two GHOST BULLS, seconds away from being burned to death. Two flames have caught the ground around them giving them no exit. Philo: (stressed) OH NO! Don't ask me to go stroke that phony oracle. I think we've made enough bulls for one day! C.U. on Ulysses face, his eyes fixed on the Bull Statue. Ulysses: (having an idea) We may not have to touch it. Ulysses is pulling his bow and arrow aiming high at the Bull Statue. Zephyr, Titan, Nisa & Philo: (wondering moans) Uh whah? Ulysses: (shooting effort) Hueh! C.U. Angle on the Bull's head. The arrow flies directly to a sphere at the center of the bull's head, between its eyes and pierces it, cracking it up like glass. The GHOST BULLS make load groans, as though in pain and then vanish like a mirage. Long shot, Angle from ground of The Bull Statue. The Bull Statue cracks up, collapses and disapears. The friends cheer. Nisa, Philo, Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes, & Titan: (cheering) Yeah! Hooo! Way to go! The OWL comes flying by. Owl: (hooting happily) Huh huh.... Nisa: (relieved, to the Owl) You got lost too, hoh? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. MAZE - DAY' CLOSE UP of the clapping hands of KING TAUROS. King Tauros: (impressed) Well done, my friends... Close up on KING TAUROS' face. King Tauros: (cont'd, maliciously) ...very clever, indeed. But THIS TIME its CURTAINS. Middle shot of the companions as they turn around and see KING TAUROS. Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa, & Titan: (scared reaction) Hohh! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. MAZE/THE PIT- DAY' Clouds, lightening, rain. The camera pans down onto a long shot overhead of the maze. It is raining heavily and dark. King Tauros: (firmly) In my Kingdom, this is where criminals are punished. In the HEART of my maze. In a puddle formed by rain POSEIDON'S head appears. Poseidon: (deviously) Ahh! Suitable entertainment, at last! Ulysses: (confused) But Lord Tauros, why? What have we done? King Tauros: (insulted) Are you making a fool out of me. I know very well that King Peloponnesus is planning to invade my island and that YOU are here on a reconnaissance mission. Ulysses: (surprised, then guessing) What?....Hmm...Wait a moment, who exactly told you, we were spies? King Tauros: (defiantly) A GOD, that's who, and you can't get more reliable than that. Nisa who has been looking on. Nisa: (outraged) Hm! Not if that god happens to be Poseidon. Thunder and lightning grows stronger. King Tauros: (stubbornly) Okay, spies, it's punishment time. CU: KING TAUROS pulling a lever. MS: The ground starts shaking, suddenly the area where the companions are standing as though a lift, sinks into the ground. The companions drop with the ground until it stops and reveals that they are trapped in a pit. Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa, & Titan: (scared screams) AAAAHHHHHHH! Nisa lands heavily on the ground. The OWl is concerned. Nisa: (painful landing) Ouh. Huh! Owl: (concerned hoots) Huh huh huh.... From out side MS of POSEIDON's HEAD standing out of a puddle. He laughs cruelly and victoriously. Poseidon: (victorious laughter) Hehehe hohohe.... ULYSSES from the bottom of the pit shouts up. Cut to Rainy sky. CU: MS KING TAUROS looking down the pit. Cut To CU ULYSSES head. Ulysses: (shouting) TAUROS! King Tauros: (ironically) What could you possibly want NOW? Apart from Kings like me, nobody gets out alive from my Labyrinths. ULYSSES as he throws a coin up out of the Pit to KING TAUROS. Ulysses: (provoking) CATCH THAT, KING TAUROS! CU: KING TAUROS' hand. King Tauros: (ironically) Trying to buy me off, eh! Nice try, little spy, but it won't work with ME. CU: Ulysses face, He is looking up to King Tauros. Ulysses: (insistingly) Look carefully at the coin! MS KING TAUROS standing at the edge of the pit. CU his eyes as they widen to look at the coin. CU of the coin in the palm of his hand. There's a perfect likeness of Ulysses on it. It is a coin from his home Kingdom of Ithaca! KING TAUROS looks from the coin to Ulysses. CU: KING TAUROS face while he thinks for a second. King Tauros: (pensively) Uurgghhh hmmm! KING TAUROS leans over the edge of the pit. King Tauros: (wondering) Hey, sailor! How did YOU get your face on a gold coin from the Kingdom of Ithaca? CU: Diomedes head and shoulders, using his hands to make his voice loader, as he shouts up to KING TAUROS. Diomedes: (ironically) Because, your Majesty, Ulysses is the King of Ithaca! Suddenly KING TAUROS realizes they are telling the truth. King Tauros: (bewildered) Hmm? Your THAT Ulysses. You mean the great vanquisher of Troy? Ulysses: (smiling) You got that one right. Finally realizing the truth, Tauros blows his top! MS KING TAUROS, angrily shaking his fists. King Tauros: (upset) Then Poseidon was LYING to me! Poseidon suddenly rises from the water, his full height. He is angry. Poseidon: (furiously) You called for ME? You puny double horned mortal. Now it's YOUR turn to share the fate of Ulysses and his companions! POSEIDON pushes KING TAUROS over into the pit with his huge finger. KING TAUROS falls hard to the ground. King Tauros: (falling, reaction) RAR! Ulysses: (angrily) POSEIDON! Now I recognize his dirty work. POSEIDON generates a huge ball of water between his hands, as it spins it gets stronger and stronger. Poseidon: (deviousLy and powerfully) Rise all powers of the ocean! Let's teach these mortal fools the real price of offending a GOD. Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & King Tauros: (screaming) HUUUUOOOHHH.....HAAAHHH.... CU: Down in the pit. Head and Shoulders ZEPHYR and TITAN. Titan: (furious growls) Uuuuaarrrghhhh...... Zephyr: (scared) I think that this time we really are up the creek. And never mind the paddle. Titan: (roars with anger) Uuuuuoooorrrghhh..... MS: KING TAUROS turns to ULYSSES for help. King Tauros: (desperately) What should we do? What should we do? Philo: (panicking) The most important thing is: NOT TO P-P-PANIC!! Ulysses notices Philo's goat skin water flask. ZOOM IN/CU on Philos Goat skin water poach. Ulysses: (thinking fast) Heh? Wait a minute, I think I've got it. CUT TO: POSEIDON'S water ball growing and getting faster. Ulysses: (cont'd, commanding, to Titan) Blow, Titan! And inflate this goat skin! King Tauros: (whispering, to Diomedes) I am afraid your King of Ithaca has lost his mind! Diomedes: (objecting, proudly) Uh, that's what the Trojan's thought, before he beat them in the Trojan War! CUT TO: MS TITAN blowing into the goat skin water poach. It gets bigger and bigger. Titan: (blowing) Hmmpf...hmpf... Ulysses: (O.S., cheering) Keep going Titan, KEEP BLOWING! POSEIDON's water bomb drops into the pitch. Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & King Tauros: (O.S., screaming) HUUUUOOOHHH.....HAAAHHH.... Poseidon: (devious laughter) HA HAAHHAHAHAH! As the pit is filled up with water, POSEIDON shows a satisfied grin. Poseidon: (cont'd, satisfied, triumphant laughter) Heh heh he! UNDER THE WATER SHOT: looking up as Ulysses and his companions float to the surface of the water holding onto the blown up ball made from Philo's goat skin water poach. MS angle of Pit full with water, a yellow goat skin ball full with air pops up on the surface. CU: POSEIDON'S face, shocked. Poseidon: (cont'd, puppy yelp of surprise) Uhh! MS of POSEIDON leaning over to examine the balloon in the water. Poseidon: (cont'd, wondering) Hmm?! Suddenly Ulysses and his friends pop up clinging to the underside of the balloon. Poseidon: (cont'd, bewildered) Heh? Ulysses: (victoriously) We did it! We did it! Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & King Tauros: (gasping for breath, coughing) Huah...heh...hoh...hah.... CU POSEIDON rubbing his eyes in disbelief and totally enraged. Poseidon: (impatient growl) Uuaaarrghh! Ulysses' and the companions' heads appear above water, they are small in comparison to the large Blue harm of Poseidon that is in the foreground of the shot. Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & King Tauros: (gasping for breath) Huah...heh...hoh...hah.... Pull out to see angry POSEIDON raise his fist about to strike a deadly blow to the mortals. Pan to behind POSEIDON a golden laser light opens to reveal the Goddess ATHENA, as large as POSEIDON. Poseidon: (furious growl) UUUUAAAAAHHHH!!! Athena: (strictly) Poseidon! CU POSEIDON as he realizes it is ATHENA and he must stop his childish game. Pull out to see him like a child whining and frustrated. Poseidon: (surprised) Uh? Athena: (''angrily) You know that attacking Ulysses directly is against the rules, and will cause you to lose our bet IMMEDIATELY.'' Poseidon: (furiously and stubbornly) Athena? Why is she always looking? I was sooo close! POSEIDON and ATHENA suddenly disappear, POSEIDON into a puddle and ATHENA into light. The dark rain clouds disapear and sunny weather returns. Ulysses, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & King Tauros: (cheering) YAH YEAH!!! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. MAZE/CENTER - DAY' The group swims and climbs out of the pit. Dates once out trips over an falls head first into some mud. The mud forms a beard around his chin. He smiles and laughs embarrassed, this shows him to appear like his former Cretan self before he shaved his beard off. C.U. DATES smiling face with mud beard. Dates: (exhausted, falling over) Heh. Uhm...heh...oh. (embarrassed laugh) Eheh! TAUROS takes a look at Dates. CU TAUROS, expression of recognition. King Tauros: (calmly) Wait a minute. Do I know YOU? DATES is speechless. NISA is worried. Zephyr: (surprised, afraid) Uh?! Nisa: (worried) Oh-oh. Now Dates is finally done for! TAUROS' expression suddenly changes from confused to joyful! King Tauros: (remembering) Hmm? Dates? Is that...DATES? And he rushes right over to the trembling Dates, and picks him up off his feet in giant-sized hug... Dates: (petrified) I-I-I-I... King Tauros: (happily) DATES, it's YOU! DATES is getting crushed in the King's embrace, but still doesn't quite realize it's okay. Dates: (talking quickly/squeezed voice from embrace) I-I didn't mean to get shipwrecked and lose your cargo, your Majesty. It was all a terrible mistake! Honestly! I-I..Oh! KING TAUROS puts dates down and chuckles. King Tauros: (chuckling, relieved) Hahaha! It certainly was! The cargo washed back up on shore the next day. But YOU, my friend, were gone forever! Dates: (surprised) You mean... you aren't angry at me? King Tauros: (friendly) Of course not! What's a little shipwreck to the greatest navigator my kingdom ever produced? DATES' fear changes to joy as he looks around to his friends. Dates: (proudly, to the companions) Heheh heheh! Do you hear that? King Tauros still LIKES me, he REALLY likes me! Ulysses, Zephyr, Philo, Diomedes, Nisa & Titan: (joyful laughter) Hahaha.... DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. DOCKS - DAY (LATER)' Our heroes are back aboard, getting ready to cast off and set sail! KING TAUROS is at the dock to say good-bye, and the two bulls as well! King Tauros: (generously) I wish a safe and successful voyage, to one and all. And with a navigator like Dates, you should be home before you know it! (to Titan) It's good to meet another true, blue member of the "Brotherhood of the Bull". Wear your horns proudly! TITAN smiles... while the two bulls grin and LOW back at him, as well. Titan: (delighted growl) Uuuooorrghh.... Two Bulls: (mooing, snorting) Mooo, chhrrr..... King Tauros: (relieved laughter) Haha hahahaha.... Nisa, Titan, Diomedes, Philo, Zephyr, Ulysses & Dates: (laughing back) Hahahha..... Meanwhile, Poseidon is off sulking amid the waves... his head pops up above the water. The Navis is sailing far off into the sunset. Poseidon: (deviously and enraged) Next time, Ulysses, there will be no goddess, and no horn-wearing freak to save you. I can't tell you how much I will enjoy watching you meet your DOOM! IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts